


Stupid Challenge

by PotatoHead



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoHead/pseuds/PotatoHead
Summary: “I’m willing to give you my new Apple Watch. Free,” Yuta spoke, pointing his fork at Jaehyun after feeding himself a slice of bacon.“I’ll be your servant for a month,” Johnny joined. “There’s no servant like me in this world, yow. Tall and sexy.”Ten murmured “Tall and sexy? Where? You’re just a giant guy with lanky feet and arms,” before turning to look at Jaehyun. “I’ll give you two flight tickets to Thailand. You can stay in one of suite rooms of my Dad’s hotel for two days with Winwin. You’ll get free accommodation, complete service, romantic dinner, VIP spa, first class room, king-sized bed. Feels like honeymoon.”





	Stupid Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just bored, so you'll meet lots of grammatical error lol

“I’m willing to give you my new Apple Watch. Free,” Yuta spoke, pointing his fork at Jaehyun after feeding himself a slice of bacon.

“I’ll be your servant for a month,” Johnny joined. “There’s no servant like me in this world, yow. Tall and sexy.”

Ten murmured “ _Tall and sexy_? Where? You’re just a giant guy with lanky feet and arms,” before turning to look at Jaehyun. “I’ll give you two flight tickets to Thailand. You can stay in one of suite rooms of my Dad’s hotel for two days. You’ll get free accommodation, complete service, romantic dinner, VIP spa, first class room, king-sized bed. Feels like honeymoon.”

“You’re promoting your Dad’s hotel. That’s not fair,” Yuta deadpanned.

“I’m being a good son here.” Ten narrowed his eyes.

“And you, hyung?” Johnny looked at Taeil who was busy with his sandwich silently as if he wasn’t interested to join the conversation at all.

Well, Taeil seemed not too care about whatever they’re discussing as he’s already pissed off after he got dragged into this café by Johnny and Yuta an hour ago. He’s supposed to attend a morning math class this morning, but because of them, now he missed the class.

“I’ll pay our breakfast. I’m broke, remember?” Taeil spoke a couple of seconds later.

There’s an odd silence at their table for a second before Jaehyun let out a loud sigh as he rubbed his own face frustratingly. He looked at all his friends, one by one, hoping one of them at least would tell him that all of this was just a joke. He turned to Taeyong who had been so quiet since he sat next to him an hour ago. The older only blinked at him silently after noticing him. Alright, he expected too much from Taeyong.

“So …, we’re deal?” Yuta spoke.

“Deal!” Ten shouted excitedly, putting his hands up to the air and clapping loudly.

“Whoa, whoa, wait! Hold on, guys. I haven’t said anything, though,” Jaehyun tried to stop them from making a stupid decision of the nonsense discussion.

“Hey, Jung. You only need to say “ _yes_ ” and we’re done. It’s only for a day. You can do it,” Johnny said, putting Ten’s hand down a bit harshly after the younger almost hit his head with his elbow.

“ _It_? You mean taking this stupid challenge? I never said I will do it,” Jaehyun pointed at a small notebook on the table.

“And you never said you will say _no_ , though.” Ten smirked.

Jaehyun leaned his back into his seat, feeling so done with all his friends. Okay, he’s facing the moment where his pride a man was on the edge of the cliff and it could fall down dramatically if he didn’t take their challenge. Wow, he never thought this time would come to him, by the way.

“ _Don’t respond Winwin’s call, Try to avoid Winwin, Don’t talk with Winwin and Don’t make any eye-contact with him_. Only for challenges, no less, no more.” Ten tapped the small notebook.

“And good luck,” Johnny chirped.

Taeil suddenly pushed himself up from his seat and grabbed his bag. “If we’re done with this shit, I’ll leave. Wait, I don’t care if it’s done or not. So, have a nice day, you all. I’ll pay our breakfast.” The dark-haired guy waved a black wallet in his hand and walked away from the table.

“I guess we just screwed Winwin’s biggest fanboy’s mood. The look on his face was like he’s plotting our death already,” Yuta murmured as he saw the oldest filling his way out of the café.

“Seriously?” Jaehyun deadpanned. It’s not like he was the one who made a mess with Taeil, but he felt terrified already after Yuta said that. There’s none of them, including himself, that didn’t know how much Taeil cared about Winwin. If they had to make a scale from one to ten, it’s eleven. Taeil was always so protective over Winwin. Platonic? More than that. Romantic? Less than that. Obsessive? Sort of, but not that much. Complicated, Jaehyun could tell.

“I need to go now. Yuta, update me about today challenge. Johnny hyung, let’s go.” Ten swung his bag around his shoulders and gripped Johnny’s wrist, literally dragging the older away from the table while mumbling something about papers in English.

Three people were off. Yuta and Taeyong were still with him, enjoying their iced coffees. One of them wasn’t already normal, and the other one probably would be the same in any minute.

“Hyung, are you really feeding them with your support? It doesn’t make any sense at all. I mean, Winwin is my boyfriend. Why do I have to take this thing? What if Winwin is mad at me? Well, maybe he would after he acknowledges this. And what if he’s sad and cries?”

Yuta sipped his coffee and brushed off some strands of his hair from his face. “That’s the problem you have to solve by yourself. As you know, you will catch these hands if you ever make him cry.” He showed his fist and pulled Taeyong’s.

Oh, Jaehyun almost forgot these older males had been acting like they’re Winwin’s parents. Why would they baby a twenty-one years old guy?

“You are not that different with Taeil hyung, to be honest.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“Hey, if it’s me or Taeyong who says thing like that, we won’t kill you for real. Yeah, maybe some punches are fine. But if it’s Taeil hyung, you better beware with everything behind you. He could end you as soon as he sees tears on Winwin’s face. Scary truth but worthy enough for you who has never seen Taeil hyung’s real rage,” Yuta explained.

 

\------------

Jaehyun ended up taking the _one day challenge_. He deserved a hard slap on his face from his own hand after this. He could’ve neglected it all and acted like nothing happened, but he chose to play along, halfheartedly. Man’s pride, yes.

 

**_#Don’t respond Winwin’s call_ **

He sighed reading the first challenge. He had to ignore Winwin’s call, then. No big deal … He had done it before for like a week when he’s focusing himself on his homework. He survived back then without getting any interruption from Winwin which was fine. Winwin understood the situation and even gave him endless support a day before they stopped interacting for a while. And as the reward he let him stay in his dorm room after kicking out Doyoung, his roommate, in the middle of the night. They shared long soft kisses through the night on his bed, cuddling like puppies under the cover, giggling, exchanging “ _I missed you so much_ ” to each other. That was sweet.

But this time …

Jaehyun was unsure about everything, anything. They had not talked for four days because Winwin was busy with his group project. Three days ago he got a cute emoji and short message from Winwin about how he already missed him though it was only a day he didn’t see him around. And dumbly, he didn’t reply his message at all.

His phone buzzed, snapping his thoughts back. He looked down to meet Winwin’s name popped out on his phone screen. He’s contacting him.

“Shit,” Jaehyun cursed under his breath as his phone stopped from buzzing in his hand. He stared at the device for a moment until the screen showed Winwin’s name again. His thumb tapped the edge of his phone. The urge to swipe the screen to the right and hear Winwin’s voice was so strong, but he tried to hold himself. Eventually, he turned off his phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

After all this ridiculous challenges over, he would chase his friends’ asses down.

 

**_#Try to avoid Winwin if you meet him_ **

Jaehyun’s second class was done. He came out of the class with tired look on his face, hand lightly messaging his own shoulder. He still had three classes to go today, but all his energy already drained, causing him to yawn several times on his way to the library.

Speaking of the second challenge that he peeked into the notebook a while ago, he felt his head spinning for no reason. Avoiding Winwin? Come on. He would rather to jump over the cliff and end up sinking himself into the deep ocean than he had to avoid him. How could he know when he had to do that today? The campus area was so wide and the building itself was huge. Not to mention many students were wandering around all over the campus area. How’s he supposed to alarm himself about Winwin’s sudden appearance?

Friendly reminder : he didn’t have any kind of power to detect people who were coming towards him.

“Don’t be too stressed. It’s just a game, Jaehyun.”

A skinny arm crept around his shoulder, causing him startled a bit. He turned to find Taeyong already by his side smiling.

“You’re mocking me,” Jaehyun hissed.

“Nah. I’m giving you spirit. You passed the first challenge perfectly, though.” Taeyong showed his phone to Jaehyun. There’s Winwin’s call in the incoming call history. “He asked me why you didn’t pick up the phone. He wanted to tell you his project is done and wanted to meet you because he missed you so much.”

Jaehyun’s shoulders slumped down. “You look happy with that.”

“I’m not Johnny or Ten or Yuta. Okay, this game is silly as fuck and if you wanna to blame someone, go to Johnny’s ass. I’m just … somehow got dragged into this, but you know I care about you and Winwin,” Taeyong tried to defend himself.

Though Jaehyun knew Taeyong said it all sincerely, he still found it nonsense. The fact that Taeyong involving himself into this stupid challenge was already funny.

“Hyung, I—“

“Winwinie!”

Taeyong shouted a name that caused Jaehyun’s heart jump out of his chest. He spontaneously turned around but Taeyong tightened his  arm around his neck, preventing him from moving.

“Challenge number two, Jung Jaehyun,” the older whispered before releasing his arm, turning around to wave at Winwin who’s jogging towards them.

“Jaehyunie!”

Jaehyun cursed as he heard Winwin calling his name with his cute deep voice. He hesitatingly walked to the hallway in front of him, halfheartedly ignoring the sound of Winwin’s footsteps behind him. He heard him calling his name again, _featuring_ Taeyong’s stupid question why he ran away from Winwin.

_Nice acting, hyung._

He walked faster and disappeared after stepping into the library.

After all this stupid challenge over, he would grab all his friends’ throats and choke them to death.

 

**_#Don’t respond Winwin’s words and Don’t make any eye-contact with him_ **

Jaehyun shoved the notebook back into his bag under his chair. The last two challenges for today. Those were the hardest ones, like … he could be with him, but he’s not allowed to communicate or make an eye-contact with him. How could he survive? The biggest temptation everytime he’s with Winwin was pinching his cheeks, or putting his hand around his shoulders and whispering countless _I love you_ , or just staring at him for hours until Winwin disturbed him by slapping his mouth lightly. They would kiss each other’s lips, eventually.

Jaehyun got an annoyed look from a curly-haired girl who’s standing by him near the books-rack as he accidentally dropped three books in his arm. He only gave an apologetic face to her before bringing all the books to the nearest table.

The library was quiet today. Usually there were so many students drowning their entire life to read the books. Jaehyun called them _super nerds_. Well, he could tell almost eighteen percent students here were nerds. Winwin was one of them. But he’s an exceptional. No specs, no old-school outfit, no introvert. He’s the handsome version of a nerd.

That’s favoritism, Jaehyun didn’t care about it.

 _Okay, go back to the main point._ He still had homework to do before the third class. At least, the books he picked could help him. Attending music theory class wasn’t bad idea yet a bit frustrating at the same time.

After turning on his laptop and opening his unfinished project file, he began to open the books, plugging headsets into his ears, playing the slow instrumental music that his professor had given to him yesterday to be analyzed.

For an hour, he could make himself focus on his work. He managed to finish half of it. Thanks to his concentration and the calm music he’s listening to. Unfortunately, all his effort was wasted as soon as he saw Johnny and Te entering the library with some books in their arms. Ten waved at him quietly before nudging Johnny to sit at the table near his.

Ten and Johnny holding books? That was such a rare moment, to be honest. But that’s not what’s he thinking about.

Out of all the places in this campus, why here? In this library?

Oh, Jaehyun knew why they’re here as Johnny pointed his fingers on his own eyes then to him, Ten bouncing his brows up and down next to him. Jaehyun rolled his eyes and brought his eyes back on the screen.

They’re watching him. _Great_.

“Jaehyunie.”

He jolted in his seat as he felt a light tap on his arm. He could’ve turn to his side to look at who just sat next to him, but after recognized the voice, he forced himself not to make slight movement.

“Hey, can we go grab some coffee after you’re done with your homework?” Winwin rested his chin on his shoulder and it caused his shoulder stiffen.

Jaehyun could feel Johnny and Ten watching him from their table. Once they caught him giving a slight respond to Winwin, they would end him right away. He needed to be more careful.

“You’re not done yet, I guess …” Winwin pulled away and Jaehyun felt the loss of warmth on his shoulder.

They went silent for a couple of minutes as Sicheng chose to check his feeds on his phone. Jaehyun let out heavy sigh as he rubbed his face in frustration. The exact thing he knew was Sicheng probably would update his status, telling the entire world that his boyfriend was such a boring guy and he might break up with him.

The silence surprisingly lasted for half of an hour with Winwin kept changing his position in his seat at least five times, mostly leaning on Jaehyun’s arm, playing with the back of Jaehyun’s head, creeping his fingers through Jaehyun’s hand (mouthing to Jaehyun that his two fingers were some traveler’s feet that walking on the grass, something like that. Jaehyun tried his best not to snort), and staring at Jaehyun’s profile with unreadable look on his face.

“Jaehyun.”

He heard his voice again.

“Am I bothering you?” Winwin’s voice sounded down and Jaehyun could notice it clearly. “Are you mad at me because I didn’t call you? Are you mad at me because we wouldn’t hang out like we used to do?

_No! I’m not mad at you! I’ll never be mad at you! It’s all because of our idiot friends!_

“I think I’m just gonna leave you alone. You look so busy.” Winwin pushed himself up from the chair, but suddenly Jaehyun gripped his wrist and pulled him down back into his seat.

“Jaehyun …”

Jaehyun didn’t say anything like he should do. He kept staring at the screen while squeezed Winwin’s hand in his hold, taping his thumb against his skin gently.

There’s a small smirk on his face as he found out something interesting about the silly challenge. After releasing his grip, he shifted his chair closer to Winwin’s and leaned his head on Winwin’s shoulder. Johnny and Ten were tensing up in their seat, hands waving rapidly to get his attention, trying to shout _foul! Foul! Yellow card! Red card!_ quietly. Too bad, he didn’t care at all.

He could finish his homework perfectly without worrying Winwin would get mad at him. Well, he’d explain everything later.

 

\-------------

“You failed!” Johnny yelled at Jaehyun.

“I didn’t,” Jaehyun answered calmly, letting Winwin took a sip of his coffee. He smiled at the dark-haired guy and turned back to Johnny who’s so pissed off. “You only gave me four challenges. I didn’t response Winwin’s call, I avoided him, I didn’t response anything he said and I didn’t make any eye-contact with him. Literally I passed all of it and now you’re telling me that I failed?”

“But you made a lot of skinship with him in the library!” Johnny still tried.

“You never warned me about skinship thing, though. Did you tell me not to hold his hand or hug him or kiss him? Hyung, just admit that I won the challenge,” Jaehyun scoffed.

Ten silently shifted himself further from Johnny and sandwiched himself between Taeyong and Yuta on different couch, wishing for Johnny to admit that he lost already.

“You guys are already adult but you still love playing childish game. I can’t believe it,” Winwin spoke, pushing himself up from his shared couch with Jaehyun and joined Taeil who’d been silent on other couch. He let the oldest putting his arm around his shoulder and he leaned into it.

“And you’re safe since I didn’t kill you all. If Winwin was really sad and cried because of your stupid game, I would’ve buried you all alive in the ground behind this campus,” Taeil added.

“Hyung, you’re not helping at all,” Johnny whined.

“If Taeil hyung didn’t tell me beforehand about that game, I guess I would’ve cried a mess for real and probably broke up with Jaehyun,” Winwin said.

“You’re joking.” Jaehyun eyes widened in surprise, feeling unsafe.

Winwin shook his head, his hair slightly bouncing to the left and right side. “I’m not. But because you tried your best as a man and I love you, I’ll let it slide. We’re fine. We’re cool. You can ask me out for a date, dinner is fine, staying over in your dorm room is much better for making up your mistake.”

“I swear to God, if I hear weird noise from your room, I’ll break your door and throw you out through the window.” Yuta gave an early warn to Jaehyun who’s grinning excitedly.

“I should’ve told Jaehyun to move out and find new dorm room on fifth floor,” Winwin sighed.

“Yeah, the fourth floor is literally full of your stalkers, Winwin,” Ten joined but got slapped on his thigh by Yuta.

Ten was right, though. Jaehyun’s room was between Yuta and Taeyong’s shared room and Taeil’s. They would always know when Winwin slept over by eavesdropping through the thin wall. Once they got panicked and banged the door in the middle of the night after hearing Winwin’s moans and Jaehyun’s giggles, assuming he and Jaehyun were making out when the fact Winwin was having hard time to open the coke can or snacks and Jaehyun only giggled over his clumsiness before helping him.

The fifth floor was much better because he lived around nice and neutral people. Winwin’s room was between Johnny’s room and Ten’s. The only problem was Johnny kept sneaking into his room and kicking Doyoung out to blast Jay Chou’s songs and Ten would always yelled through the wall telling Johnny to stop the music. Since Winwin also liked Jay Chou, he’d always let the older do that every night to the point they would sing together eventually.

“So …” Winwin started. “Can you give your gifts to Jaehyun? He did his best.”

For a moment, Yuta, Ten and Johnny looked hesitated in their seats before blabbering their long ass excuses together, refusing to admit that Jaehyun won the game. Yuta said he accidentally dropped his new Apple watch into the toilet and now it’s dead. Ten said he had to re-schedule the flight, the other things were fine. And Johnny ….

“Can I be your servant, instead?” he turned to Winwin. “I’m willing to be your servant for … ever?”

“Hyung, you’re too much. I’d like to have you as—“

“I’ll buy you Jay Chou’s new album. Complete merchandise.”

Jaehyun laughed, “What’s this? New game already? Hyung, you know Winwin is not an easy guy.”

Winwin stood up, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “Saturday night, at 9 p.m, at Neo Club. Give all the gifts to him, or else I’d hate you for the rest of my life. Be a man, guys.” He walked around the table to reach Jaehyun’s hand, pulling him. “We need to go. Come on, Jaehyun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this mess. have a nice day ^^


End file.
